


Soaking

by colazitron



Series: 2016 December Holiday Fic Countdown [15]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Noora gets ready to have a bath. Eva joins her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallbump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with these characters or their creators. I made all of this up in my own head, and I am only sharing it for entertainment purposes.
> 
> This vaguely takes place in the same universe as [I know You Love Me, I Know You Care](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8832601), but can be read as a standalone.

Noora picks up her phone in passing, activating the screen to check the time, as she putters around the room, digging a clean set of pyjamas out of one of the drawers Eva has set aside in her room for her. Technically, Noora still lives with Eskild and Linn, but practically she lives with Eva. Eva's all alone in this big, modern house usually, and Noora spends most of her time here anyway, so what's staying over most nights? She hasn't officially moved in, that would be crazy, they're not even done with school yet, but Eva and she work well together, as a domestic unit. They're both used to being self-sufficient, and neither of them skimp on doing chores.

It's half past six in the evening now, which probably means that Eva's back from skating with Jonas some time soon, but Noora just got done with her writing assignment a little while ago, and she's been looking forward to a bath all day. Eva bought her one of those bath bombs when her opinion piece got published on the online column of the newspaper she's sort of interning with, as a celebration, and Noora has been itching to try it ever since. Now that she's handed in another piece, she feels it's only appropriate she does.

Plus, Noora likes a good soak. They only have a shower cubicle at the apartment, and Eva's giant bath tub is a luxury that alone would be enough for Noora to knock on Eva's door constantly.

So she grabs her pyjamas and peels out of her clothes, wandering through the house naked. She's home alone, after all, and the only one she's expecting is Eva. Eva certainly won't mind seeing her naked, or comfortable in her home. On the contrary; there's a tiny little light that gleams in Eva's eyes when she catches Noora putting her feet up on the backrest of the sofa, almost upside down on it as she's thinking, or putting her own spices in the cabinets.

Just as she's set everything up in the bathroom, light dimmed, phone within reach but out of harm's way, bluetooth speakers set up to play her chilling playlist, she can hear the click of the front door opening, and Eva clattering inside. Somehow, Eva's never quiet. Or hardly ever. She can be, when she makes an effort, but her natural state of moving through the world carries a certain volume with it.

“Noora?” she calls into the house.

“In the bathroom!” Noora yells back, turning to the tub and adjusting the water temeperature.

Eva's footsteps get closer, until the door clicks open, and Eva brings a whirl of energy inside with her bright smile, and rosy cheeks.

“Hi, babe,” she says, leaning down to where Noora's kneeling by the bathtub, one hand under the stream of water to feel the temperature.

“Hey, you,” Noora says, tilting her face up to meet Eva in a kiss.

“Are you about to get in the bath?” Eva asks.

Noora gives her a fondly exasperated look.

“Okay, yes, obviously you are,” Eva says, grinning. “If I shower off quickly, can I join you, or do you want some you-time?”

Noora weighs her options for a moment, but then smiles and tilts her chin up for another kiss. Eva obliges happily.

“Join me,” Noora says.

The tub's easily big enough for both of them, and Eva's got that twinkle in her eyes like her time at the skate park was particularly good today. Noora doesn't care about skating much, but she cares about the way Eva lights up when she talks about it. They can chill with a movie later.

“Alright, I'll just wash off real quick, you hop in,” Eva says, and starts peeling off her clothes.

“No, you'll just mess up the temperature. I'll wait,” Noora says, settling in on the fluffy carpet in front of the tub.

Eva shrugs as if to say “suit yourself”, and then gets into the shower cubicle. She doesn't wait for the temperature to adjust before she gets underneath the stream, just shudders through it, and quickly grabs her shower gel to clean up.

Noora has no idea how she does it, she herself doesn't even want to set a toe in the spray when it's still cold, but she admires Eva's fortitude. She also admires Eva's form, traces the soap suds down over her hips and legs with her eyes, watches Eva's hands brush over her skin with no reservation.

“Enjoying yourself?” Eva calls over the noise of the shower.

“Very much,” Noora grins back.

Eva laughs, and shuts off the water, shivering a little.

“Well, go on then,” she says, nodding at the bath tub.

Noora gets the water running quickly, turns it too hot in the hopes it'll warm up more quickly that way, and lets Eva get in first. She joins her when the tub's halfway full, and then drops the bath bomb into the water. They both watch it fizzle and dissolve; blue-green and clean smelling.

“This is nice,” Eva says, leaning back against the rim of the tub, legs woven over and under Nooras opposite her.

“M-hm,” Noora agrees, and shuts the water off before leaning back herself and closing her eyes. She loves the way the heat feels against her cheeks, the way she can feel her hair frizz a little with the moisture in the air, and how the water nips at her skin every time one of them moves even just a little bit.

“Don't fall asleep,” she says after a while, poking Eva's side with her toes. “Tell me about skating.”

“Jonas had an _epic_ fall, it was amazing,” Eva says, her grin audible in her voice.

Noora grins as well, assuming that if Eva is talking about it in that kind of tone, then Jonas is probably fine. She can't be bothered to open her eyes, but the water sloshes a little bit and she can hear Eva move, so Noora's guessing she just sat up.

“He was trying this new trick and I kept telling him he was going about it wrong, that his balance was going to be way off on the landing, but he wouldn't believe me,” Eva goes on.

“Amateur,” Noora says.

“Truly,” Eva agrees, and delves into an explanation of the trick Jonas was attempting that Noora can't quite follow. But Eva's excited, and here, and Noora's got vague plans for tortilla and that movie Even recommended to her the other day for later. So right at this moment, Noora doesn't think she could be happier.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts on [my tumblr](http://fille-lioncelle.tumblr.com/ask) if you want! :D


End file.
